1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobility assistance devices, and more particularly, to ergonomically improved crutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for crutches have been created in the past. None of them, however, include the novel ergonomic features claimed herein including a mechanism to readily transform the handles of the crutches into a rigid, two leg chair that the user can use as a resting seat, nor a shock absorbing mechanism above the crutch handles, nor a resilient articulated handle.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,868 issued to John E. Smith for a Seat Suspended Between Crutches. The Smith patent is essentially a fabric sling draped between two traditional under-arm crutches to form a seat. To practice the Smith invention the feet of the crutches must be positioned very close together to keep the seat spread making the seat inherently unstable and causing the user to be squeezed when his/her weight is applied to the seat. The Smith patent differs from the present invention, inter alia, because the present invention has a rigid frame forming the seat which permits the legs to be firmly placed further apart giving the seat much needed lateral stability while at the same time preventing the user from being squeezed in the chair when sitting.
Several other crutches have designs implementing shock absorbing mechanisms near the foot of the crutch. However, none of them have a shock absorbing mechanism superior to the handle.
Applicant believes that the closest reference including a shock absorbing feature corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,022 issued to W. F. Fanning for a Shock Absorber for Orthopedic Crutches. The Fanning patent teaches a shock absorber in the foot of a crutch. It differs from the present invention because the present invention has a shock absorbing mechanism mounted independently above the load-bearing hand support member thus giving the forearm or under-arm support member its own independent shock absorbing mechanism.
Furthermore, none of the references known to applicant include a handle that articulates relative to the crutch assembly frame to more ergonomically interface with the user's hand and wrist. This feature translates into a more comfortable and ergonomic crutch.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.